Flying high
by Xment2bursX
Summary: After a small mission with Titans West, Aqualad comes home a little less than perfect... Slash, crack, one-shot! SpAq.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: After a small mission with Titans West, Aqualad comes home a little less than perfect... Slash, crack, one-shot! SpAq.**

**Warnings: Yaoi - BL, slash . Drug mentions. Crack.**

**Flying high.**

When Bumblebee answered the beeping computer and saw Robin's face filling the screen, she sighed in relief.

"Robin. 'Bout time! I thought this was only a bust mission?"

The boy rubbed the back o his head, spikes pinging back to normal. "Yeah. It was. There were a few more... complications than we expected."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Where's Al." She said, a little too sharp to be casual. "I've had it with Speed's pinning."

"Oi!" From behind the girl, Speedy sat up on the couch. "I am not _pinning_ over the fish!"

Robin coughed. "Raven's making a portal right now. But there's something you should know, first. One of the 'complications' I mentioned..."

Bee's attention was immediately on their leader again. "Yes...?" From the couch, Speedy was alot less patient.

"Complications?! What have you done to my fish, boy-wonder!"

Robin scowled but ignored the boy. "See, one of things we didn't expect these guys to do was to set fire to their own drugs."

"Drugs?" Speedy was talking again, not liking being ignored. "Princey's never been on a drug bust before!" Green eyes narrowed under his mask. "Is this why you didnt ask me? God, Dick! That was forever ago!"

Both team leaders rolled their eyes. "What happened?" The girl asked, frowning.

"Well, one of the guys set their whole stash alight. The warehouse was up in flames in seconds. We worked fast and got everyone out but Aqualad was the last out... We think he inhaled some of the smoke-"

"Smoke?" Bumblebee and Speedy exchanged glances. Garth didn't do well in smoke. "Is he alright? He didn't collapse, did he? If he did, you had better of taken him to the hospital or so help me-"

"He was fine." Robin cut in, just as a small black portal was forming a little away from the couch. "We waited as long as we could." The boy spoke fast as the portal grew bigger. "But we don't know anything about his anatomy; Cy thinks it'll take him about half the night to get it out of his system. But it is affecting him a little worse than it would to us..."

Bee glared at the screen, eyes flicking to the large portal as a shape came through. "Get _what_ out of his system, exactly? _What_ is affecting him!?"

Robin opened his mouth but a hysterical giggle cut him off. Eyes wide, Bumblebee and Speedy both turned to see the portal closing and their other teammate sitting on the floor, cheeks flushed and glazed over-purple eyes watering as he laughed. They watched, mouths agape, as he fell to the side, his giggling now muffled slightly by the floor.

Slowly, Bee looked back at the screen, stunned. "He... you..."

Robin had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah. He's high."

The girl gasped lightly and tuned back to see the Atlantian laying on his back, humming at the ceiling; a small giggle breaking though occasionally. "You- you _drugged_ my team-member?!"

The leader winced. "N-not on purpose." He sighed. "It was only me, Star, Cyborg and him... Cy called out that the drugs were being burnt, everyone else held their breath!"

Bumblebee span on her heel, furious. "Did you explain what drugs are?! Did you tell him what would happen if someone freaking _inhaled _a stash load of fumes?! You are _so _lucky the twins are asleep; could you imagine if they saw him like-"

"Ow..."

The girl looked over her shoulder, to see Aqualad sit up, slowly, rom his place on the floor. Unfocused eyes tried to glare at her, managing to narrow slightly in her vague direction.

"So loud..."

Bee shook her head and growled, distinctly quieter than before. "You." She hissed at the screen. "Are in so much trouble." She slammed her fist onto the keyboard, cutting the connection. With that, she turned back to Garth and moved quickly to kneel next to him. "Hey, Garth." The boy smiled, dumbly, eyes closed, at her. "You tired? You've had a long day. We should get you to bed, eh?"

Roy snorted, blinking at Aqualad. "He's high, Kar, not a child."

"Shut it." She snarled, then smiled sweetly as she looked back at her other team mate, who had his eyes open now and was peering at her.

"You..." He lent closer, blinking hard. "You look like a- a whatitscalled... a buzz... A buzz-buzz."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "A buzz-buzz?" She murmured. "A bee?"

"No... No...! A _buzz-buzz. _Those- those really annoying things that you... you humans have in the hot- hot season. They're... they are yell-ow and bal-ack." He flailed his arms. "And fluffy! They're like, really fluffy."

"A bee." She deadpanned. But Garth shook his head.

"No... A buzz-buzz."

Bee's eye twitched. "OK, Garth, its a buzz-buzz."

Wide-eyed, the boy nodded. "Yes... And that makes- that makes the twins ha- ham- hamsters! No, no! Mice. Those cute little things... with long tails." He frowned. "They- they move fast, yeah?" He took the stunned silence as a yes. "So- so I'm a- a- a..."

"A fish?" Roy pitched in.

Garth nodded and then shook his head. "No... I wanna... I wanna be a- a thing. You know, Kar-ren. With the ears... and tails... and noses... Meow!"

"You're... a cat?" Bee was worried now, Garth was freaking her out.

"So, so, so, so... Roy - Oh Roy! My Roy! - Roy will be a... what's those things? Like kitties... but not. They go... woof..."

"A dog?" Roy frowned. "I'm a dog?"

Purple eyes went wider. He looked around before focusing, as much as he could, on the couch. "Roy! Oh-oh-oh the gods! Roy!" He scrambled on the floor, trying to get up; he fell back on his butt and laughed hysterically for a moment while Karen and Roy watched, worried. He continued to giggle, even as he stood, shaking slightly. He skipped over to the couch, tripping only twice, and then fell over the arm; Roy moved his feet just as Garth collapsed on one side of the couch.

Karen moved closer to the couch, watching as Garth giggled breathlessly as he tried to pull himself up.

"Heh... was, was the couch always this-this soft?" He snorted as he fell back down. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, giggling softly on the exhales, before he pushed himself up onto hands and knees. He shifted forwards, Roy watching him warily as he got closer, and then fell forward onto his boyfriend.

"Roy, Roy, Roy." He chanted softly into the boys chest, his arms sloppily moving to latch onto the red-heads shirt as he buried his face into it. "I love you, Roy. I love you, like, so, so, so very much..."

Roy flushed as Bee smirked and patted the boy on the head. "I-I know, Garth-"

Garth's head flew up, nose inches from Roy's and eyes tearing up. "You've gotta say it back, Roy! Why aren't you saying it back!"

"Yes, Roy." Bee pitched in, grinning widely. "Say it back."

The boy blushed more. He _did _love Garth; and Garth knew it. But Roy rarely ever said it. He doubted Dick or Wally did either, since they all grew up in the same environment. So had Garth, actually, and it had taken the Atlantian a long time to say it too. In fact, Garth didn't say it a whole lot either - though, much more than Roy - and never in public.

Looking away, Roy coughed lightly and mumbled into Garth's hair.

"You know I love you, stupid high fish stick."

Garth squealed happily and pushed himself closer to Roy, hands suddenly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey... what are you doing-"

Garth pressed is lips to Roy's, only catching half, to silence him. "Shhhh..." He whispered, pulling back to pull at Roy's half-open shirt. "Want you..."

Roy and Karen flushed this time and, when Roy sent her a pleading look, the girl stepped back.

"Well," She chuckled. "You're the expert here, Roy, and... it looks like you've got everything... err... sorted! So yeah. I'll check on the twins and head to bed." She hesitated, watching as Garth sloppily tried to undo Roy's jeans, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. "...I'll look into a new couch, too."

"Oi!" Roy yelled, pinned, as she flew off. "You cant just-" He sighed, slumping down and resigning himself to his fate. "How come," He mumbled, shivering as Garth happily licked his collar bone. "When I get high everyone is disappointed and pissy. But when fishy does it..."

Garth just giggled.

**AN: Idk how people act, exactly, when they're high. I mean, some people get pissy, some get giggly, some get hyper ect. So yeah. Garth sounds more drunk than high though T.T W/e. **

**Kitty!Garth and puppy!Roy. ... I've been reading too much TRC. -flees-**

**R and R?**

**x**


End file.
